starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lianna/Leyendas
Lianna era el cuarto planeta del sistema Liana del sector Tion Aliado de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. La ecumenópolis era el hogar de la Casa Santhe y la sede de Tecnologías Santhe/Sienar. Situado en el cruce entre la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, el Corredor Cadinth y los Túneles Shaltin, Lianna era uno de los puertos más activos del Cúmulo Tion. Historia thumb|left|150px|Superficie de Lianna. Lianna fue conquistado por los Señores de la guerra de Tion en la historia temprana del planeta, aunque luego cayó bajo la jurisdicción del Reino de Barseg en el tiempo de la República Galáctica. Sin embargo, nunca fue parte del Imperio de Xim, aunque este reclamo de independencia fue burlado por muchos otros Tioneses, ya que durante el reinado de Xim el Déspota, Lianna era un sombrío mundo agrícola con una población de solo unos pocos miles. El Senado Galáctico pasó por alto Lianna, por lo que el planeta continuó siendo gobernador como un territorio tradicional. Alrededor del 300 ABY, el Senado decidió finalmente apoderarse del control de Barseg sobre Lianna, si bien doscientos años más tarde, Tecnologías Sienar estableció sus operaciones allí, debido a que el planeta continuaba siendo despilfarrado como centro industrial incluso después de la intervención del Senado. Poco después, Kerred Santhe se hizo con el poder de la compañía y trasladó su sede central a Lianna. thumb|left|150px|Lianna desde el espacio. Bajo el control de la nieta de Kerred, Valles Santhe, el planeta permaneció independiente, aunque a la larga apoyó a la República durante las Guerras Clon, durante las cuales tuvo lugar la Batalla de Lianna. La batalla destruyó gran parte de la extensión urbana de Lianna. Siguiendo la Declaración del Nuevo Orden, Lianna dio su apoyo al Imperio Galáctico hasta la derrota del Emperador Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor. En ese momento, Lady Santhe tenía el control de Lianna y del Tion Aliado, y, aunque la Nueva República fue lo suficientemente respetuosa con su mandato y no intercedió en su gobierno, unas fuerzas Imperiales supervivientes lanzaron una serie de ataques en represalia contra el planeta. Afortunadamente, ya que Lianna producía muchos de los cazas TIE del Imperio, Santhe pudo frenar el ataque amenazando con cesar la producción. La amenaza, junto con algunos sobornos bien colocados, permitió que Lianna permaneciera neutral con una carta especial del Imperio. La Sociedad Pájaro de fuego también fue fundada en Lianna. Un día estándar de Lianna duraba veintidós horas estándares, y un año se completaba cada trescientos setenta días locales. Entre bastidores El Tion Aliado aparece como un gobierno independiente que expidió patentes de corso durante la Nueva República en Piratas & Privateers. Como Lianna era a su vez un mundo independiente, es probable que el sector Tion Aliado alrededor del mundo acabase formando parte del estado independiente de Lady Santhe. La imagen de la portada de Mission to Lianna es, de hecho, una ilustración conceptual para el planeta Bespin realizado por Ralph McQuarrie para El Imperio Contraataca. Apariciones *''Darth Plagueis'' * * *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:04'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * * *''Mission to Lianna'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Reino de Cron Categoría:Lugares de Lianna Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Imperio de Xim